Spread the News
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: My shot at how Angela would react when Brennan tells her about her pregnancy.


**The thought of writing a series of one-shots with everyone's reaction has been on my mind since I watched the finale and learned S7 would start with Brennan far along in her pregnancy. There are a lot of great one-shots about it already here in here, but since I promised to give you my shot on this… here we go…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"He's amazing, Ange." Brennan comment from her side of the bed.

Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins was exactly one-week old today and Auntie Brennan was there visiting him and his mother as she'd promised Angela the day before. The week had passed faster than usual, she and Booth were working on a new case and the lab wasn't at its best without Hodgins and Angela there to help with the identification and the soil samples. Still, they managed to close it yesterday and there she was, at the Hodgins-Montenegro household, sitting next to her newest nephew, who was lying in the middle of the huge bed wide awake.

"I know." Angela agreed, not helping opening the biggest grin. "I feel like I could watch him forever and never get bored, or like I could never get enough of him."

Brennan smiled and looked down at the baby, who was now staring at her with his big brown eyes. She tickled him lightly on his stomach and he grabbed her finger and held it tightly. She felt her heart swelling inside of her chest. Less than eight-months from now, she'd have her own adorable little baby holding her finger. It's been ten days since she found out she was pregnant, seven since she broke the news to Booth and it still surprised her when she remembered she was going to be a mother before the year was over.

It's been ten days since she knew and she still hasn't told her best friend. Angela told her about Michael before even telling Hodgins he was going to be a father, but Brennan didn't feel it was right to steal her friend's thunder announcing her pregnancy the day she gave birth to the most adorable little boy they've ever seen.

But now, sitting there with her Angela and the baby between them, she felt like she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She and Booth had agreed to wait until the second semester to announce the pregnancy to everybody, but Angela was the exception to that rule. She couldn't hide it from her best friend and really, she just couldn't wait to tell her about the baby.

"I'm pregnant." She said, just like that, in a soft whisper and not taking her eyes from the baby.

Since her friend didn't say anything, Brennan lifted her head to look up at her. Angela was sitting there, frozen, her jaw dropped, kind of like when she told her about getting into bed with Booth the night Vincent was murdered.

"Won't you say anything?" She asked carefully.

"You're pregnant?" Angela finally found her voice again, immediately tearing up. She was overly emotional these days.

"Yes." Brennan smiled, just before she felt her friend leaning over – carefully not to squish Michael – and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Brennan!" Angela let go of her friend, still not believing in what she'd just listened. "You can't keep dropping big news like that without a warning! One of these days you'll give me a heart attack. One month ago you almost made me go into premature labor telling me you finally slept with Booth… and now this?_ Phew_." She sighed. "Wait a minute… is it Booth's?" Her eyes doubled the side. "Of course it's Booth's! _It's his, right_?"

Brennan chuckled. "Yes, it's Booth's."

"Oh my God… how did this happen?"

"I don't think I need to explain to you how it happened, Ange… you just gave birth one week ago…"

"I know, but it's just… whoa… so fast! You're having a baby! With Booth! And our babies are going to grow up together and it's all so… amazing!" Angela almost squealed. Then, she looked at her friend and asked carefully. "Because… it's amazing, right? You're happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm quite happy." Brennan looked down at the baby and couldn't resist anymore. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

"So… tell me everything! How did Booth react? When did you tell him? You told him already? You told him, right?" She was so excited for her friend and she just wanted to know _everything_.

Brennan settled Michael in her arms before answering her friend.

"Yes, I told him after we left the hospital last week. We were walking back to his apartment and we started talking about how happy you and Hodgins looked and I told him."

"You told him in the middle of the street?"

"I knew for three days already and I couldn't find the right moment to tell him. I was apprehensive about what his reaction would be and the moment seemed appropriated."

"Oh, God. I just imagine his face, there in the middle of the street, learning the love of his life is pregnant with his baby."

Brennan chuckled as she remembered his chocked face.

"He was quite surprised." She nodded.

"No wonder… But he was happy… I mean, that's probably his dream coming true!"

"After the chocked passed, he seemed really thrilled." She smiled at the memory... his huge smile, then how he hugged and kissed her, not carrying that anyone could see them. She'd been so worried about his reaction when she saw the positive pregnancy test, but he'd been nothing but the best since she told him about the baby.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." Michael started to fuss a little and she rocked him slowly. "It's really early on the pregnancy and we decided to keep it quiet for awhile. But I knew you'd want to know beforehand."

"Of course I would! I'm your best friend."

"Yes, you are." Michael had closed his eyes and fell asleep. "I can't wait to have my baby here." She admitted.

"You're good with babies." Angela pointed at the sleeping baby. "You're going to be a great mom, Brennan."

Brennan just smiled and hoped her friend was right.

"And I'm glad you are doing this with Booth. I told you three years ago that he'd be the perfect father to your child and I still believe you're going to be great together."

"I hope you're right, Ange…"

"Oh." Angela exclaimed as something came to her mind. "Can you please have a girl?"

"Angela, the gender of the fetus is determined at the moment of conception. I don't have any say on it."

"Yeah, but since I'm not going to have another baby anytime soon…" She looked at her son. "I love Michael more than I've ever loved anything in my life, but I don't think I can go through all of that again, knowing there's a chance of the baby being blind. Of course we can adopt, but you know, it would be nice to have a little girl around to spoil with ruffle dresses and cute headbands. Boys aren't nearly as fun that way."

Brennan winced at the idea of her daughter dressed like a wedding cake.

"Don't even look at me like that, sweetie. You have a girl, you'll let me dress her all cute and fashionable. It's only fair." She pouted. "I'll let you and Hodgins go all science-y on Michael."

"Well, I don't even know if I'm having a girl, but I'll think about it…" She narrowed her eyes.

"How wonderful it will be if your girl and Michael end up being best friends? So cute! Oh, and then they can get married once they grow up and we can be officially a family! Just imagine how gorgeous they will be together! Their children are going to so beautiful!"

"Angela! My baby doesn't even have her lungs formed and you are already planning her wedding? Assuming it's a girl, of course. Plus, how can we even know if she'll want to get married? I don't think _I_ will ever get married." She and Booth were together for less than two months and the subject didn't come up yet, which she was glad about. She still didn't know how she felt about marriage.

"Ah, tell me you wouldn't be thrilled if your daughter ended up with my son? I'll tell you this, she won't find anyone better in this world."

"You realize you're talking about a one-week-old baby and an eight-weeks-old fetus, right?" Brennan raised one eyebrow. "Also, please don't mention this to Booth. With his alpha male tendencies, I'm quite sure he's going to be a very jealous father."

Angela laughed wholehearted at that. "Oh, Mikey… I feel sorry for you already… Auntie Brennan is completely right about that. Your Uncle Booth won't let anyone touch his little girl until she's at least forty."

As if he knew what they were talking about him, the baby opened his eyes and started screaming on the top of his lungs.

"It's breastfeeding time." Angela said as Brennan passed her the crying child. Michael grabbed his mother's nipple as soon as it was exposed.

Angela looked down at her baby mesmerized. "You know, we've seen a lot of extraordinary things in our lives, but I assure you, there's nothing more incredible than being a mother. I'm so glad you're also going to experience this."

"Me too, Ange. Me too."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it?<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Do you want to see someone else's reaction? If so, who?**

**Let me know! :)**

**Ps: I'm also on tumblr now! I'm still learning how to use it, but you can find me at imanexcellentdriver. tumblr. com  
><strong>


End file.
